When a user is using, for example, a lap top computer, there are generally different ways of controlling a position of an indictor in a display.
For example, arrow keys may be used for discontinuous navigation in which the indicator is moved discretely between separated display areas.
For example, a roller ball, touch screen or mini-joystick may be used for continuous navigation in which an indicator is moved freely in the display.
It may be desirable to provide for both discontinuous navigation and continuous navigation but in a different way.